


Red Velvet

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Porn, Light Dom/sub, Love, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mentions of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pampering, Penis In Vagina Sex, She/her pronouns, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s Alicia’s time of the month and it’s really wearing her down. Luckily for her, Barbatos knows she needs a break. He is happy to let her have one.He’s also happy to shower her with the kind of attention that is, by now, his forte.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladykey17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/gifts).



> This fic uses Ladykey17's original character Alicia! She and Barbatos are in a relationship, and she has recently moved into Diavolo's palace to escape Mammon a little bit. 
> 
> Mind the tags, please!

Alicia groans, putting a hand on her aching stomach. The first day of her period was rough, the second day was a real pain in the ass (and other places, frankly), but the third day…

The third day is always the worst. 

Heaving a sigh, she sits down in one of the plush chairs stashed around Diavolo’s palace. She was dusting the furniture (old fashioned style, with an actual feather duster and a rag) before she started feeling dizzy. It’s no big deal, it’ll pass. But until it does, she needs to take a breather.

Thank whatever powers that be, Diavolo’s palace has a plush chair roughly every five feet. So Alicia can take her pick. 

While she sits, gathering herself, she scrolls through her DDD. There are a few unanswered text messages from the demon brothers. A thread from the eight of them (the brothers and her) talking about Beel’s upcoming game in the coliseum. Alicia quickly types out a response letting them know that she will definitely be in attendance as well, cheering Beel on from the sidelines. She wouldn’t miss it! If she can help Beel in any way, even just with emotional support, she’s happy to do it. She’d do the same for all the brothers.

They’re important to her. She’d like them to know that, but that’s only secondary. Even if they don’t know the depth of Alicia’s affection for them, she will always be there to help them out. Even if Beel’s game lands on a day when she has a visit from raggedy Aunt Flow. She’ll still be there.

The other texts are nothing interesting. Most of them are spied texts anyway, which Karasu allows her to see. She has a few texts between Satan and Asmodeus (45) referring to an old conversation about Lucifer. A thread between the purgatory hall crew (Simeon, Solomon, and Luke) discussing dinner plans. She also has more than a few texts from Mammon. Addressed to her alone. 

**Mammon:** _ I ain’t gonna say I’m sorry. You should know that by now.  _

**Mammon:** _ But seriously, how long are you gonna stay in the palace? It’s been weeks! Come on, Alicia, don’t take things too far, okay? _

**Mammon:** _ Why can’t you take some of the blame, too? Ain’t like a relationship only goes one way, right? And if you’re willing to apologize then maybe I’ll consider it too… _

Damn it. She lets her DDD screen fade to black. These text messages aren’t helping. They’re just making her feel worse. 

She has no response for Mammon. His texts go unanswered. Let him sit, let him stew. He’ll get over it eventually. ...Probably.

But Alicia isn’t overly concerned. Right now, the biggest issue is that she’s so tired she doesn’t know if she can get up from this chair. Maybe sitting down was a mistake. Now that she’s down, she might have to take a quick nap to recuperate before she picks up with the rest of her work for the day. 

Like this, it is too easy to space out! Feeling another wave of cramps, Alicia rests her head back against the wall. She closes her eyes and the next thing she knows…

“Alicia? Alicia, wake up. Are you alright?” 

Opening her eyes feels like fighting the weight of several sandbags, tugging her eyelids down, down. When she finally manages it, her eyes feel so damn dry! Maybe she hasn’t been getting enough sleep lately. It’s possible, what with her new job as the palace’s housekeeper and her RAD homework which still needs to get done...she’s been kind of running on empty. 

“Oh my dear, your eyes are bloodshot! What on earth happened?”

“ ’M fine…” Alicia mumbles, rubbing her eyes with one hand. It’s an ill-advised move, it only makes her eyes sting (and it probably messes up her make-up), but it’s a force of habit. “Nothing to worry about. Just feeling out of it today.”

A thick gloved hand comes to rest on her forehead. “Hmm. I can see that. But you don’t seem ill, at least to me. Although, I’m not an expert on humans now am I!” An uproarious laugh shocks Alicia out of her temporary stupor. 

Only just then does it occur to her whom she’s speaking to. It’s Diavolo, the devil prince himself. 

“Oh! Diavolo! I’m---wow, I’m sorry!” Alicia tries to scramble to her feet. She nearly makes it, to her credit. But at the last second, her low blood pressure gets the better of her again and she has to sit back down in the chair. “I’m not slacking off or anything I just…” Even as her head swims, she tries to make her intentions known. 

She doesn’t want Diavolo to think she’s not taking this job seriously. Or that she wants any special treatment. She absolutely doesn’t. It’s just...well. It’s shark week. There’s blood in the water here. She’s lucky these demons, with their sharp noses, haven’t sniffed her out and gobbled her up yet. (Honestly, Alicia thinks about that every time she has her period in devildom. It really is a miracle that doesn’t happen. As crazy as that sounds.)

“No no, sit down, sit down.” Diavolo helps her into the chair. “Don’t stress yourself. Take a rest whenever you need to, please.” He smiles at her. Self-assured and casual, his most attractive suit (where’s the lie in that?). “I’m sure the dusting can wait.” 

Alicia glances down at her feather duster. She feels her face getting hot. It seems kind of silly in front of Diavolo, but she doesn’t know why. Maybe because...well, it’s been clear since the beginning that she’s the one who gets the most out of this job. The palace doesn’t necessarily need to be dusted or cleaned. Alicia just likes doing it. It makes her feel useful. And it’s the least she can do to repay Diavolo while she’s staying here, taking a much needed break from the House of Lamentation (and, thusly, Mammon). 

“...Thanks, Diavolo,” she says. Glancing away. “I think I’m okay now. I’ll get back to work---” 

“Nonsense.” 

A familiar, sultry voice cuts her off. A voice like water falling against the side of a cottage facade, slick rainwater against terracotta. Smooth and velvet. It’s an intoxicating voice, and it struck Alicia the first time she heard it. Still does. 

“Barbatos,” Diavolo greets. Nodding in his butler’s direction. “I was just about to call you. Did you sense that you’re needed here? I bet you did.” He chuckles. “You always did have a sense of urgency about your pets, didn’t you?” 

Barbatos bows to them both. One hand on his chest, as usual. His green eyes slide upwards, pinning Alicia to her seat with their unspoken force. Barbatos’s eyes, that inimitable pair of turquoise stones. There is such power in them. Barbatos himself is the kind of man (well, demon) who never really chooses to use it. But when he does…

When he does…

Shit. 

Alicia licks her lips subconsciously. If she were alone, she’d be fanning herself. Goddamn, Barbatos knows what that look does to her! Without even thinking, she’s clenching her thighs together to mitigate some of the heat gathering there. 

Ignoring Diavolo’s musings, Barbatos addresses Alicia directly. “As always, my dear, your diligence is commendable.” He’s sincere when he says it, and that makes Alicia’s face feel even hotter. “But in this case I think you’ve made the predictable mistake of being careless.” 

He approaches her. Grabbing her hand in his own. Rubbing her knuckles and looking deeply into her eyes. “You’re overtired, Alicia. Your body is ready for a break and you, as usual, seem keen on denying yourself.” He shakes his head firmly. “I simply won’t allow this.” 

“Barbatos…” Alicia would be lying if she said Barbatos’s affectionate concern for her didn’t affect her. Barbatos has a way of laying down the law (his law, of course) with Alicia that leaves her no choice but to follow his rules. It’s an effect that no one else has ever exerted over her.

She likes it. Already, she’s hiding a smile behind a coquettish finger. 

“We will go to your room,” Barbatos announces. Pulling her to her feet, wrapping a hand around her waist to keep her steady. “Come along. I shall hear no arguments. As you well know.” 

He turns to Diavolo and bows again. “My lord. Should you need me, you know where to find me.”

Diavolo looks like he can barely contain his glee. He nods enthusiastically. “I certainly do. But I doubt that will be necessary. You two go and...enjoy your time, won’t you? For my sake!” He laughs again. Not so much amused as he is deeply pleased. 

Diavolo has been rooting for the two of them from the beginning. Ever since he first caught wind of the (admittedly obvious) sexual tension between Alicia and Barbatos. His golden eyes got wide and he caught the gist of what was brewing. He latched onto the prospect of the two of them being happy together, refusing to let it go. A rottweiler with a piece of meat in its jaws. Diavolo won’t leave it alone. He takes every opportunity to push them together further. He often jokes about making t-shirts or tiny flags with their likenesses on it, just to show his support. Alicia thinks he’s kidding...but she’s not one hundred percent sure.

And while Diavolo’s encouragement toes the line of decency, Alicia can’t say she doesn’t like it. Because the truth is, she’s really,  _ really _ into Barbatos. He’s one of only two people in the three realms, in Alicia’s whole life, who have made her feel sexual attraction. (The other is Mammon. And Mammon has a bad case of being...Mammon.) The kind of attraction she has to Barbatos is intense. Unyielding, in a way. Every time she looks at him she feels it in her gut. Between her legs. On her lips, which are dying to kiss him. Barbatos’s skin feels like the cold cut of a jewel and it is...so perfect! Even now, as Barbatos whisks her away to her room--moving with superhuman speed--Alicia can feel her lips trembling. She’s tired and feeling kind of needy, because of her period probably. What she wants most of all is for Barbatos to take his shirt off and let her lick every inch of his chest. From his collarbone to his belt buckle. Barbatos skin gives off a faint sheen like glitter. Sparkles on a pale rock. She doesn’t know where it comes from but she loves it. 

Those tiny little sparkles make her so hungry. 

Entering into a sexual relationship with Barbatos was one of the best decisions Alicia has ever made. She’s so sure of that. She can only count herself lucky that Barbatos feels the same way about her!

“Here we are.” They arrive at the door to the temporary room Alicia has in this palace. It’s a fancy guest room (which Alicia did  _ not _ ask for, but that she got anyway). And it’s ridiculously comfortable. 

As soon as the door closes behind the two of them, Barbatos is undressing her. 

“H-hey!” she cries. She doesn’t put up much of a fight (or any fight at all), but he makes her confusion known. “What are you doing?” 

Barbatos unzips her dress and helps her step out of it. Leaving her in only her bra and panties. Exposed in a crazy rush of excitement she could never have anticipated. What’s happening right now?

“I’m getting you comfortable,” Barbatos explains. As if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “Go lay down on the bed. Under the covers, please.” 

Alicia’s brain is moving so slowly! She hardly knows what to do, what’s expected of her. Of course she wants to have sex with Barbatos (when does she ever  _ not _ want that?), but the main problem is...the red blob monster. There’s no way Barbatos would want her when she’s like this. They haven’t even talked about her period before. It never came up. They’ve never admitted aloud that she has one sometimes. 

Not only that, Barbatos is giving off some very mixed signals. He undressed her as soon as she got in the door, (which made her heart speed up and her breath catch in her throat), but now he’s telling her to go lay down. So that means he wants to... ? 

“ _ Now _ , if you please.”

Okay, then! That settles it. Hearing the rigid tone in Barbatos’s voice, Alicia marches straight to the bed. She burrows herself under the covers without a moment’s hesitation. If this is what Barbatos wants...if he orders her in that voice of his...well, she just can’t say no. 

It feels too good to follow his directions. 

“Ooh…” Plus, this bed isn’t too bad either! It’s as soft as a cloud, with a feather top mattress that lets her sink in until her body leaves an outline. It supports her aching lower back in all the right places. Before she even realizes, Alicia lets out a contented moan. Closing her eyes against the sweet, simple pleasure of getting into bed at two in the afternoon. 

“That’s already better, isn’t it?” Barbatos’s ungloved hand comes to rest on her forehead. He strokes some errant hairs behind her ears, soothing her dizziness with his gentle touch. 

“Mhm. You’re right, Barbatos, this was a great idea!” She can’t deny that! 

Barbatos chuckles indulgently. “Of course, pet. When have I ever not been right about anything?” 

Alicia laughs easily in return. “Yeah, never. Right again.” She looks up dreamily at Barbatos, getting lost in his eyes. 

Fuck. She really would let this man do anything to her. This coolheaded, bright-eyed demon with the impeccable, thousand yard smile. She reaches up, playing with the shock of bright green in his hair. Entranced by it. 

“You’re so pretty…” she says, not entirely in control of her own faculties. Barbatos does that to her. She tends to say whatever she’s thinking. 

It doesn’t feel embarrassing either. There’s a level of honesty between them that’s just...easy. 

Barbatos gleams with an appreciative smile. A dazzling diamond held to the sun. “Thank you, Alicia. Of course you know I feel the same applies to you.” He leans down, caging her head between his forearms. Speaking a fraction of an inch away from her lips. “But I would go even further. You, my sweet, adorable pet, are gorgeous. From the top of your head down to your littlest toe. You are a delight. An absolute treasure.” 

He kisses her. Taking her breath away without even trying. “Whether your menstrual flow has descended upon you or not.” 

When the words sink in, Alicia gasps. She sits up, eyes wide. “W-wait. You knew about that? That I’m on my…?” 

Barbatos nods succinctly. “Naturally. There is very little you can hide from me, darling. Least of all something that has to do with your body.” His fingers swirl across the soft expanse of her abdomen. “Matters related to your body fall directly under my purview. It’s my responsibility to know everything happening to your physical self. Even this.” 

His fingers slide down, touching Alicia’s sex over her panties. She gasps. Moving away from the touch on instinct. 

Calm, Barbatos withdraws his hand. He bows courteously. “Don’t worry about a thing, my love. You just relax. I am going to take care of you now. I’ll satisfy every whim and wish…” He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles delicately. “Every single desire harbored inside your mind. Maybe even ones you’re not aware of yourself.” 

A tremor of pure excitement nestles in Alicia’s stomach. Those words, and the way Barbatos says them, are...magic. 

Barbatos flips her hand over and kisses her palm. Again and again. “I am going to make your body relax, convulse in whatever way it needs to. I will soothe your aches, pains, and longings down to the deepest level. The furthest reaches inside of you. Places even you yourself may not be familiar with.” He chuckles. “I will pleasure them all, until you are left with nothing but the sweet, heavenly glow of the aftermath.” He grins at her, showing some teeth now. “As I usually do, no?” 

Swallowing hard, Alicia nods. “Y-yeah. For sure.” 

“Without a doubt.” Barbatos brings her hand to his cheek. Cupping his own face. Letting her stroke the skin she loves so much. “Does that sound acceptable to you, darling?” 

She shakes her head in incredulity, not meaning to obfuscate her answer, but not knowing what else to do. “Of course it does, Barbatos. You know it does. And even if…” she glances to the side. Collecting her thoughts. “Even if it wasn’t all that, like as perfect as you said---although I know it will be, you’re amazing--” Okay she’s rambling now! Mission abort! She sighs. “What I mean is, I would be happy with anything. As long as it’s you, Barbatos.”

She runs her thumb along his eyebrow. Delighting in the feel of those soft, tiny hairs. “When you’re with me, everything is perfect. No matter what.” 

A low growl emerges from Barbatos’s throat. He hums against her hand, pulsating with dark energy. He rarely ever loses control of himself, but she’s pushing him. Intentionally. “Careful there, darling,” he warns. “I believe you know what you do to me.” 

She nods. “I do.” 

They share a smoldering look. Then, Barbatos pulls away. Rising to his feet. “Well. There will be plenty of time for that later.” 

He bends down, pulling out a box that looks like it was meant for cake. “For now, please enjoy these snacks I have prepared for you. I took the liberty of bringing them to your room while you were working. In preparation of this.” 

Of course he did. Barbatos would have everything planned out to the last detail. It’s another thing Alicia loves about him, another way they are compatible. But it still feels good to know that Barbatos thought about this so hard! Alicia bashfully opens the cake box, guiltily looking forward to whatever is inside. 

“Oh...wow!” Sure enough, it’s filled with her favorite sweets. Cookies, chocolates. And cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. “These look delicious, Barbatos!” 

“I hope you enjoy them.” He smiles so wide his eyes close. “I’ve been researching human world desserts more and more. I found one which I’m sure you’ll enjoy.” He points to the cupcake. “It’s called ‘red velvet.’ Are you familiar with it?” 

Alicia chuckles. Of course she is, red velvet is a pretty standard flavor. But she only wants to applaud Barbatos’s efforts. “Yeah,” she says. “I love it!” 

“Excellent.” Nodding, he lifts the cupcake to her lips. “Take a bite please. I want to survey your reaction.” 

Locking eyes with him, Alicia’s tongue peeks out of her mouth to taste the frosting. Just the tiniest taste, to get her palate ready. As expected, it’s perfect! Not too sweet and not too creamy. A sublime balance! Without even meaning to, she leans in for more. Smearing some of the frosting on her face in the process.

“Mmm…” Barbatos is humming low in his throat. He must be pleased.

“Mm, so good!” Alicia declares around a mouthful of frosting. She eyes Barbatos and dives in for more. Opening her mouth wide to take a bite.

And of course, the cupcake itself is perfect too. The red velvet texture is just right. Not too light where you would confuse it for any other flavor, but not too dense either. Soft, fluffy, and smooth. Truly velvet, even as it slides down her throat. The divine taste of it stirs something in Alicia’s belly. She’s even hungrier now, but not just for the sweets. 

She eats the whole cupcake out of Barbatos’s hand. Only when she’s done, licking his fingers clean, does she realize she’s finished. 

“Amazing,” she says, wrapping her mouth around Barbatos’s index fingers to get all the frosting off. “You really are the best pastry chef in the three realms, Barbatos. I can’t see how anyone could possibly be better than you.” 

Barbatos is staring at her with a heavy, unflinching gaze. He nods. “Well, yes. That is what people say. I’m glad you think so, too.” 

She licks a long stripe up his palm. “I really, really do.” Then she grins. Knowing she’s trapped him in her lust. 

Tugging his hand away, Barbatos stands again. He’s unusually quiet. That’s probably because of the obvious bulge pressing against the seam of his trousers. In a place Alicia’s hands are greedy for. She wants to reach for that bulge with a grabby motion...but maybe not just yet.

“Here, some tea.” Barbatos pours her a glass of tea from a freshly brewed tea kettle (okay, just how many things did he put in this room?). He offers her the cup with a courteous bow. Maybe it's a force of habit or maybe it’s intentional. Either way, he looks positively adorable. 

“Thank you, sir,” Alicia says. Giggling. Sometimes they like to play formal with each other. For fun. 

The tea is her favorite. Rose chamomile. Naturally Barbatos knows this. She sips it gingerly, letting the flavor wash over her palate. Cleansing it from the saccharine taste of the cupcake. 

“What else can I get you, darling?” Barbatos asks. Sincere in every way. 

Alicia sips her tea and shakes her head. “Nothing, this is great. You’ve already done so much, babe.” 

Barbatos seems mildly surprised. He raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure this is all? What other creature comforts can I give you…” He smiles. “...before we move to the main event?” 

Elated, Alicia pops a chocolate into her mouth. It tastes so good and the chemistry of the chocolate goes right to her aching stomach. She sets the teacup on her nightstand, throwing herself back on the bed with limbs akimbo. 

“Actually,” she says, spreading her legs suggestively. She throws the covers off herself to make room for Barbatos. “I think I might be ready for the main event now.” 

Barbatos’s polite smile dissolves into a satisfied smirk. “Very well.” 

Where she can see him, very aware of her hungry eyes, Barbatos strips for her. He removes his outer jacket and the light shirt underneath. Carefully, one button at a time. When he exposes his alabaster chest, he registers Alicia’s gasp with a hearty chuckle. He slips the shirt off his shoulders, standing naked to the waist. A feast for Alicia’s eyes. Letting her savor it.

“Does this please you, my dear?”

“Oh yeah... “ Alicia vaguely thinks about touching herself. She really could masturbate to the sight of Barbatos, but...she hasn’t done anything like that in front of someone before. She’s a little shy. So, not right now. 

Plus, her period. 

As Barbatos crawls towards her on the bed (somehow making crawling on all fours look dignified and natural), Alicia puts her hands out to stop him. “Wait, Barbatos…” she starts. “You know that I’m...on my period, right?”

“Indeed. Didn’t I mention?” Barbatos kisses the tips of her fingers. An animal told to stay, who’s chomping at the bit to please his mistress. 

“Yeah you did. So you know what that means, then? That you’ll be…” Alicia looks away awkwardly. “Well, you know?” 

Barbatos considers her words for a moment. Then he says, “If you’re asking whether I’m averse to the idea of bodily fluids coming out of your adorable pussy, then you must know the answer already.” He flashes her a wild-eyed stare. “I am not at all averse. Not in the least. In fact, I…” 

His eyes travel down Alicia’s body. Settling in the space between her legs. Covered only by panties. “I am rather intrigued by the prospect in every way. Perhaps in ways that you don’t yet understand.” 

He inches towards her, pushing past her hands (which offer no resistance, anyway, she’s over that now). He meets her body, laying a gentle kiss against the side of her face. His hand glides down her back, finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it. With the practiced ease of a man who knows what he’s doing, Barbatos removes her bra and tosses it to the floor.

Once her breasts are free, Alicia moans. She immediately raises her hands to rub them, she can’t help herself! Her breasts get sore when it’s her time of the month. Rubbing them like this eases a lot of the tension!

“Please, darling,” Barbatos tugs her hands away. “Allow me.” 

His cool hands land on her skin with aplomb. He rubs soft circles into her aching breasts, centering her nipples into his palms. He squeezes the flesh just right, driving away all the soreness Alicia has been dealing with for the past few days. His hands work her skin like a master. He doesn’t stop even when her nipples get hard, enough to poke his palms in an obvious way. 

Now she’s tense for a different reason. Barbatos’s hands press against her nipples and make her hips shake with desire. She’s already longing for friction down there, and they’ve barely even started!

To be fair, Barbatos has been teasing her all afternoon. She got turned on the moment she saw him, exerting all of his careful power over her. Now she’s slavering. Starving, edging on desperate. She wants Barbatos to touch her more, to touch her  _ there _ , where she really needs him! 

“Ah. How’s that?” Barbatos looks as calm as ever. “I can feel your flesh rising to meet me, darling. I’m sure you must be feeling good.”

“Y-yeah…” Alicia presses her breasts harder into his hands. Showing him just how good it feels. 

“Good.” Barbatos drags his hands away, then brings his fingers back to her nipple. He toys with the hard nubs playfully. Just to tease. Making her gasp, mouth open. Then, he pinches both her nipples in a shockingly hard grip.

“O-oh!” Alicia jerks forward. Overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure.

Barbatos rumbles in satisfaction. “Very good, my dear. Your body is as responsive as ever. Unless, if I’m not mistaken…” His hand trails downward. Ghosting over her bellybutton, coming to a stop over her panties (which are starting to get wet despite the tampon inside of her). “...are you even more sensitive during this time? Because of the hormones in your limbic system?” 

Well, clearly he’s done his research! But Alicia shakes her head. “I don’t know. I’ve never really...tried anything when I’m on my period. So I don’t have any experience to know one way or the other.” 

“Really?” Barbatos nods curiously. “You don’t even touch yourself during this time? Not even a little?” 

Flames roar on Alicia’s cheeks. She shakes her head, embarrassed. “No not at all.” The thought always seemed a little wrong. And she doesn’t love the idea of digging dried blood from her nails for hours afterward. The copper smell lingering on her fingertips.

“Mm, I see.” Barbatos lays down on his stomach, encouraging her to lay down as well. She complies. He slides between her legs, eye level with her throbbing pussy. “Ah. Your poor cunt. Denied so much attention. Why, you’ve been cruel to yourself, Alicia.” He traces the outline of wetness on her panties. “Look how much you want it. I will not allow you to restrain yourself anymore.”

He hooks his slim fingers over the waistband of her panties and gradually slides them away. Leaving her naked. Fully. “From now on, if you want to touch yourself, I implore you to give in. Do not restrict yourself in any way. Every time your pussy cries for attention, I want you to satisfy yourself.” 

He strokes the glistening hair on her outer lips. Droning on. “I can’t always be at your side every minute, attending to your pussy’s needs. But neither can I allow your pussy to go unsatisfied. Not even for a moment! As such, you must take the matter in your own hands. Pleasure yourself in my honor. Always.” He glances up at her. “Is that understood?”

Alicia is trembling from head to toe. She’s so incredibly turned on by this. She spreads her legs wider, begging Barbatos to touch her. “Y-yes...I understand…I will.” 

With two hands, Barbatos parts her folds. Exposing her inner lips. He nudges her fat clit with his nose, spiking pleasure inside of her effortlessly. “Tell me exactly what you’ll o, darling. Let’s be clear.”

Alicia digs her hands into Barbatos’s blue and green hair. She wants to press his face into her cunt. She wants to keep him there forever! 

“I’ll--!” The words are embarrassing, but she would agree to anything right now! To get Barbatos to touch her more! “I’ll t-touch myself, Barbatos! I promise! Whenever I...need to…” 

Nodding, he strokes the place where her tampon string protrudes from her hole. Toying with the very sensitive flesh there. “Yes. That’s a relief to hear, thank you. But take note, I do mean  _ everywhere _ . Do you follow?” 

He tugs on the string experimentally and Alicia clenches in a strong hit of several emotions. Excitement, fear, anxiety. She’s never shown her vagina to anyone-- _ anyone _ \--while she’s having her period! If Barbatos takes out the tampon, then he’ll see…!

“Whether you’re in bed late at night, alone for some horrible reason…” He tugs the string again, harder, and Alicia throws her head back and moans. “Whether you’re in class. In RAD somewhere. I’m sure there are ladies facilities where you can excuse yourself, to tend to your needs. Is that so?” 

Her thighs tremble around Barbatos’s face. “Y-yes…! It is!” Wait, what is she agreeing to right now? Is she really going to go to the RAD bathrooms and masturbate just because Barbatos told her not to deny herself? 

Unexpectedly, Barbatos takes the string of her tampon in his mouth. Biting down on it like he wants to snap it off. It’s bizarre but extremely sexy! More slickness slides out of Alicia’s cunt and she whimpers. 

When Barbatos looks at her like that, Alicia would give him anything. He smirks with her tampon string caught between his teeth. He’s the devil. He’s a literal demon. 

He’s everything.

“Barbatos, fuck, I love you so much!” She rocks her hips closer to his face. “Please, you can do whatever you want. I’ll follow all your instructions...just please. Okay?” 

They both know what she’s asking for. Barbatos isn’t so cruel that he would pretend he doesn’t know. Humming his consent, he pulls his head backwards---yanking the tampon from her body in one swift motion. 

“Ah!” Alicia twitches as blood and wet arousal gush from her hole. She feels like a fountain---a dirty, strange fountain---pulsing out enough blood to stain the sheets. Enough slick to stain Barbatos’s neck, even from a distance.

Removing the tampon from his mouth, Barbatos eyes her leaking hole with a look of greed. It’s a heady look, one she’s never seen on him before. His pupils darken. He licks his lips, chasing the remnants of whatever spilled on them when he took out her tampon. 

“You know, my dear…” He begins to drone on again, as he is wont to do. Eyes locked on her bleeding cunt. “...You are a human. And I am deeply, deeply in love with you. Were you aware of this?” 

Alicia pulls her lips open with both hands. Urging him to get on with it. She doesn’t know how much longer she can wait! “Yes, yes, I know you love me, Barb!”

Barbatos nods. He’s not even blinking. “Well, to that end, your blood...your human blood…” He dips a finger into the wet mess dripping out of her. Barely even a touch at all, but it shocks Alicia’s system all the same. “Your human blood is like ambrosia to me. A sweet nectar that my demon body cannot help craving.” 

He licks his finger, swirling Alicia’s blood around his mouth with relish. “Mmmm…” His eyes close in pleasure. “Delicious.” 

Alicia thinks her brain might be broken. Is Barbatos saying what she thinks he is? Has he been wanting a taste of her blood all this time? Thinking about it, getting aroused from the idea? And she didn’t even know?

“It’s rather fortunate that your species has this little caveat,” Barbatos smiles. He presses his finger inside of her. Harder. “I can think of no other way to sample these delicious juices of yours without hurting you.” 

He makes eye contact with her, pushing his finger in all the way to the knuckle. “I consider myself very fortunate.” 

“Mmm….!” His finger feels amazing! Alicia’s inner walls are a little achy, she doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s her period, maybe it’s because of how turned on she is. But when he touches her insides like this, he satisfies a need deep within her bones that sighs with release. 

She flops down on the bed and lets herself be pleasured. “I’m glad then,” she says. Sincerely. “I’m glad I could give you this. Please, Barbatos, take whatever you need.” 

“I will, darling. Don’t you worry about that.” He shoves a second finger inside her. “I  _ certainly _ will.”

While he fingers her, he brings his lips to her twitching clit. He licks it experimentally, pulling back the hood to take all of it. His tongue swirls over her neediest place, dragging out pleasure from the depths of her soul. 

She cries. Over and over. “Ah, AH! B-barbatos! Yes! Yes, please, that’s so good!”

Licking and fucking her, Barbatos moves his head up and down. Lapping at the blood that escapes her hole with his movements. He slides his fingers out and licks the heavy flow of blood sticking to his skin. Sampling it like he would his tea. 

“Your flavor is remarkable,” he announces. “I need to exercise restraint here. Otherwise I’ll get rather addicted.” 

Alicia shakes her head, riding his fingers. Shoving them deeper inside. “You don’t have to hold back. Take it all! It’s all for you, anyway…” 

Chuckling, Barbatos returns to his work. Lapping at her desperate folds and fucking her on his fingers. “Be careful, dear. I just might do as you say.” 

“You can! You can!!” He crooks his fingers against her G-spot, and oh shit, Alicia thinks she’s ready to cum! 

Already! She fists the sheets on either side of her. How could it happen so fast?! Was she really this horny?

“Now then.” 

As if they’ve passed some sort of threshold, Barbatos sits up on his knees. He throws Alicia’s legs over his shoulders, lifting her up so that her entire weight rests on him. Only her head and shoulders still touch the bed. He sticks three fingers inside of her and brings her cunt to his lips. Fucking her in what feels like midair. 

“They say…” While Barbatos speaks, Alicia can feel his words breathed against her pussy and it drives her crazy. “That when a person climaxes during menstruation, the womb is able to expel more blood. This is advantageous to the body. As such, a person’s orgasms will be more intense during this time. Or so I read.” 

He fucks Alicia harder. “You don’t know if that’s true because of your unnecessary restrictions, so we’ll just have to discover the truth together. But regardless…” He presses down on her abdomen, where her mons pubis meets her stomach. Meeting her G-spot from the outside. “...I intend to give you as many orgasms as your body can physically withstand. To expel as much blood as possible. For both our sakes.” 

Alicia is writhing, folded in such an awkward angle. Even her toes are twitching! She’s so close…! 

“So. Let’s start with this one.” Wrenching his finger against her G-spot, pressing on it from both sides, Barbatos pushes his thumb against Alicia’s clit as well. Like pressing a button, he forces her to cum. 

Of course, she ejaculates. She sprays herself all over Barbatos’s face and hands. It’s not the first time he’s made her ejaculate, but it is the strongest. She cums so hard her legs go numb. Her soul might even leave her body for a second, because when she comes back to herself, she’s laying down again. Flat on her back. 

Her pussy twitches with the aftershocks. Clenching against an emptiness, since Barbatos removed his fingers.

“Mmm...Barb….!” She only calls him this during sex. She reaches for him. Still so hungry, still needing him so much. “Barb...c’mere..” 

He’s sucking his fingers. Like a dog with a bone. Perhaps without realizing, darkness descends upon him and his horns pop out. Just like that, he’s reverted to his demon form. 

Did her blood do that? Apparently so! 

“Barb?” She sits up, begging for his attention. “Are you okay?”

He opens his eyes. They are shining. No longer turquoise, now they’re a crystalline aquamarine. They’re beautiful! 

He smiles. All shadows and odd angles. He’s still so fucking beautiful. “Yes, my dear. I am quite alright.” 

He pushes her back down on the bed and dives on her pussy again. Fingering her hard, sucking her clit like a sweet treat. Bobbing his head with a skill that belies his experience. Finding her G-spot again and ramming into it mercilessly. It doesn’t take long for Alicia to cum again---almost immediately. She’s still so sensitive! 

This time, when she cums, Barbatos doesn’t stop fucking her. He fucks her right through that orgasm, heedless of her warbling cries, straight into another one. Plundering her sweet spot without pause. Pressing on her womb to encourage it to expel more blood. He’s soaked with blood and cum down to his elbow. A thin trail of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. He looks like a vampire.

But the look suits him. There’s no question. 

Alicia quickly loses track of how many times she cums on his fingers and mouth. It’s an almost  _ painful _ amount of times, really. 

“Barb, ah!!” she screams. Fighting against the wave of another orgasm. Trying to keep herself under control. “Barb, please! Wait! I’m cumming so much, I need a break!”

Just like that, Barbatos slips his fingers out. Running his comparatively less filthy hand through her hair. “Alright, my dear. You rest for a moment. Because you’ll certainly need your strength for what comes next…” 

Meeting her gaze, he unbuckles his pants. Revealing his intimidatingly long cock. He’s not so wide around, but he’s long enough to pierce Alicia’s cervix on one thrust if he’s not careful. They have to get creative in order for her to take all of him. 

To be honest, Alicia loves his cock. So goddamn much. Even though she’s exhausted, spent and fucked out already, she spreads her legs for him again. The sight of that cock does things to her. She just can’t resist. 

“Come fuck me, Barb,” she invites. Holding her arms out to him. “Come on. I want it now. Give me your cock, please!” 

Barbatos slots his lithe body between her legs without a moment’s hesitation. “As you wish, my love.” 

Sucking in a quick breath, he enters her. Like always, his cock penetrates her deepest reaches all at once. It’s very overwhelming in the beginning! She grips his shoulders tightly, a signal that he needs to wait for her to get used to it. Which he does. Obediently. 

Slowly, her vagina opens for him. Her muscles unclench. She relaxes. She takes a few deep breaths and suddenly...Barbatos’s monster length feels natural inside of her. 

“Ah, there you are.” Barbatos can feel the change in her. “Are you ready now, darling?” 

Smiling softly, Alicia nods. This is her favorite part of the sex. When she is so perfectly open for Barbatos and he can just fuck her with ease. No stress. She trusts him. He won’t go any further than she wants, and he won’t stop until he’s had his fill. It’s a wonderful balance. And it’s part of what makes them work so well together.

He fucks her. Driving his hips in a slow rhythm at first. When he meets no resistance, he speeds up. Angling himself just right, rubbing her insides in rapid motions that amp up all her desires. Pulling her wants to the surface of her skin. Where he can kiss and fuck them all away. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alicia’s moans get higher. “Yes, just like that! Fuck me just like that!” 

Barbatos groans. Losing his irontight self-control to the pleasure. “I will, darling. I will---”

He fucks her harder. Pistoning into her with inhuman accuracy. Not needing to plow deep because his length is already too much. He focuses on his angle and his speed. Two things that will drive Alicia right into her umpteenth orgasm. 

“Oh, god, Barb, I’m cumming again! I’m cumming hard!” 

Barbatos keeps his pace. No longer smiling. Too focused for that. “Of course you are. Of course, of course---”

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming!! I’m---AH!!” 

This time, her orgasm hits her like a seizure. Her body clenches Barbatos’s length like it needs him to live, throwing her into a violent fit of spasms. She cums so hard she passes right out. Overwhelmed, pushed into a state of bliss that only sleep can replicate. Barbatos fucks her blank. That’s what happens to her on his cock. 

Naturally, Barbatos follows her into a very satisfying orgasm of his own. He could release inside of this woman all day and all night, drenching her in his seed, and he’s not sure he would ever be truly satisfied. But that orgasm was very nice in its own right. So he’s fine.

He pulls out of Alicia and kisses her unconscious head. “Thank you, darling,” he whispers to her. Not sure if she can hear him where she is. “That was a wonderful experience.” 

He wraps her in the sheets and lays her down inside his embrace. She will wake up in his arms, whenever she’s ready. “I can’t wait to debrief with you, Alicia,” he ruminates. “I’m dying to know if my research proved true.” 

He strokes her sticky hair. Gazing lovingly at her sleeping face. 

“But I have a hunch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> But like, why can't I have Barbatos's cupcakes too T___T... So unfair...


End file.
